Well, to be perfectly honest
by bluedoors
Summary: It's the little lies that hurt the most. Avoiding honesty prevents hurting not only you but the others around you...but what happens when Draco gets tired of telling lies?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note

Ok everyone this is our first joint fan fic...hope u enjoy it

BLUERIBON: errr just a quick appology for errr bad spelling i guess

DOORS NEED LURVE 2: there's only one p in apology!

BLUE: Bah humbug...oh yeah and every time that crops up its me :D

DOORS: She's only allowed one per chapter...I wouldn't let anymore than that! By the way, anything else remotely random is HER fault too!! Though I do love her really! xxx

BLUE: I also aPologise for any offence we may cause (I got a clap for spelling that right btw) and anything that's familiar doesn't belong to us!!!!

DOORS: And now...we are proud to present...Drum roll please... "Well, to be perfectly honest..."-chapter 1!!

X --- X --- X

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_As you requested before I left, I will keep you updated about the events taking place in Hogwarts this year. So here is my first letter._

_Today was the sorting of the new pupils. All were sorted as expected, except Javed's daughter Alyzabeth, who was placed in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin as expected. Not that there's anything wrong with being in Gryffindor. _

"Not that you'd know that, anyway. But still, I can't write that." He flicked his wand at the parchment, making his last sentence disappear.

_...as expected. I'm sure it would be best if you let her tell her father this herself. After all, some good may come of it, she may be useful for the cause. Slytherin is already ahead of Gryffindor in the race for house-points, due to some misplaced words from the Golden Boy himself. I'm in the Owlery at the moment, preparing a messenger owl to send this as soon as it is finished. _

_Dumbledore rambled on in his speech as normal, saying that we needed to "stand together" in these "troubled times". But when have these times ever troubled us? _

_How are you both? Is business going as planned? I will write again soon with more information._

_Your son,_

_Draco_

"There, done!" and he sent it on his way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Gryffindor common room Draco retired to the boy's dorm.

Collapsing on his four-poster bed Draco pulled the curtains magically around himself blocking himself out from the rest of the Gryffindor household. It wasn't long before he had drifted off into an unpleasant memory.

**It was warm in the Great Hall, probably due to the general crowd of disconcerted first years gathered around him. There was a hushed silence as a strange singing erupted from a hat on a stool. Father had told me about this moment, this was the sorting hat singing its yearly anthem. He said this should be the proudest moment of my life, being sorted into the house of our family, the house of Slytherin. **

**After the stupid song had finished, the sorting began. Students were being sorted into the four houses, one after another. The Longbottom kid was sorted into Gryffindor, no surprises there, but the dumb twit walked off with the hat on his head. Before I knew it, it was my turn. I waltzed up to the stool and proudly took the hat in two hands. It didn't take long before it had decided. And it wasn't the result I expected.**

**'GRYFFINDOR!!!!'**

**I nearly fainted. But Malfoys don't make a scene. I walked casually to the Gryffindor table pretending I didn't care.**

**Not that my disappointment was noticed for that long as none other than Harry Potter was sorted into - you guessed it - Gryffindor. Bah humbug to him. Like he would be put anywhere else!!!**

Outside his terrible nightmare Draco Malfoy was squirming in his bed, but the privacy of his curtains secured this knowledge from his peers. He awoke with a start, pulling himself from the unconscious. Peering out of the crimson drapes he saw the rest of the guys were sleeping. The pale moonlight glinted on the golden rails of the central spiral staircase showing Malfoy the way down the main common area. The grand clock that stood in the corner told him that it was four in the morning. He'd only slept for three hours.

He slumped in one of the comfy armchairs thinking of the Slytherins. He still had the tendency to think of what their common room looked like, and the parties they might be having. Even after the previous four years at Hogwarts there was still a slight bemusement at why he placed here. His family's worst nightmare if they ever found out. He made a decision to go and see his godfather in the morning.

The End of Chapter One

X --- X --- X

So how was the first chapter... enjoy????? We hope you did and will look out for the second sometime soon...hopefully :D

And just remember, an author's licence is like a poet's licence but less spectacular!

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Blueribon: or else...muhahahaha)


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:

DOORS & BLUE: Welcome back to chapter 2 of "Well, to be perfectly honest"...

BLUE: Doors has a confession to make, don't you Doors?

DOORS: Do I?

BLUE: Yes...

DOORS: Ok, ok, I have an obsession with the word 'intently', but only in this chapter! It's not as bad as the continuing obsession of Blue's with the phrase 'Bah Humbug' which makes a reappearance in this instalment!

BLUE: Yeah, but they already know that! I'm allowed one per chapter!

DOORS: Ok, you've got me there. So here it is, drum roll please...(BLUE taps on table)...CHAPTER TWO!!!!

X --- X --- X

'Don't worry that little blonde head of yours, your father still has no idea and definitely won't hear it from me.'

Draco Malfoy gave a satisfied grunt before leaving the room with a refined swish of his robes. As he started toward the Great Hall, Snape couldn't help but marvel at the change in the boy, who had been anything but confident when he had first been sorted.

**'Sir, I just don't know what to do.' Snape looked down at the snivelling wreck before him. It was hard to believe that this boy was intended to be the next prince of Slytherin. 'You won't tell my father will you? I'd rather die than let him know. Not that I'd still be alive if he knew.'**

**Snape felt a slight tinge of sympathy for the 1st year, though he wouldn't let it show.**

**'Now, now, Malfoy, you weren't brought up a Slytherin for it to go waste being a Gryffindor. There might be someway for your father to accept this, if you were to make some good of this unfortunate situation.' Draco looked up at his professor through blurred eyes. 'As you know you have sorted into the same house as the infamous Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Maybe you would like to see if you can find out how it was exactly that he managed to survive the dark lord's attack. A question that has plagued many of his followers.' **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco paused outside the great hall he could hear Dumbledore droning on about Merlin-knows-what!! He knew that upon entering all would turn to watch his walk of shame ignoring the headmaster who would watch his moves cautiously. On the other hand, not attending every meal would make it seem as though the past six years of insults and alienation had finally got to him and that his Malfoy pride would not accept. Before he was overcome by this inner dilemma of pride, he heard Dumbledore say something that caught his attention.

"And, as you know, we have lost yet another Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. I therefore welcome his replacement, and I hope you will join me in doing so. Most of you here have been taught by him three years ago, and I have managed to persuade to return to us at the last minute to impart more of his wisdom onto you. Will you please join me in welcoming back Professor Lupin." A resounding cheer erupted through the great hall, nearly deafening the young adult who had his ear intently pressed against the door. Draco smiled menacingly, Snape would not be amused...the werewolf was back.

Draco turned on his heel and started to make his way back to the Gryffindor Tower. After that juicy bit of information, he didn't need breakfast anymore, that would keep him going all day. He couldn't wait to see the look of his godfather's face when he received the news that one of his oldest enemies was back in his life again. Filled with an inner glee, slightly tainted with evil intent, Draco began to quietly laugh to himself as he climbed the enchanted staircase. Soon, his laugh had developed into a full scale cackle, that echoed around the walls. Just as he reached the high point of his evil cackle, it transformed into a hacking cough. It took him five minutes to regain his breath, and thanked Merlin that no-one had been around to witness it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was curled up in one of the voluptuous armchairs near the fire, intently studying his Potions book. He had his back to the entrance of the Common Room, and so was only alerted to the return of his housemates by the screaming of Hermione Granger.

'What did you mean by that?! You should be worried about how Snape will react to Lupin's return, not making smutty jokes about the two of them!"

'Yeah, but we all know that they are crushing on each other. Why else would there be so much tension between them?' Harry sarcastically replied, obviously unaware of the effect this was having on Hermione, who just stared at him blankly, trying to hold in her anger.

'Harry James Potter. Leave this room NOW before I hex you into oblivion!' came her cold, calculated reply.

Draco smiled slyly to himself behind his book. Go Granger, was his only thought.

'I don't know why you are taking this so seriously. All I said was that Snape and Lupin would end up having a reunion this evening.' When he saw the look of utter disgust on Hermione's face, he quickly said, 'It was a joke! Come on, Ron, back me up on this one.'

'I'm sorry, but I've got to side with Hermione on this one. I like you, mate, but I like her in a different way and with benefits of a different kind.' The tips of Ron's ears turned slightly pink at this admission.

'Bah humbug!' Harry shouted in frustration as he left the Common Room, to go and visit Remus. All Draco could do was hold back another cackle.

The End of Chapter Two

X --- X --- X

Ok, that's the end of chapter two. We promise they will get longer, now that the story is beginning to kick off! (BLUE: we finally decided what is going to happen!)

PLEASE REVIEW...IT KEEPS US HAPPY!!!!! Until next time, have a wonderful day, or week, or month, or (god forbid) year- which we highly doubt because we don't write THAT slowly!!! (Sorry, but we are currently on a sugar high!)


	3. Chapter 3 interval

**AUTHORS NOTE-**

Blue&Doors: We're sitting here in the upper circle at the Coronet Theatre watching an interesting scene being played out during the film's adverts...

Sooo, Potter, what you doing here at this time of night, huh???

Waiting for you, of course.

Okaaaay, this is rather awkward now.

I'm finding it quite funny, actually.

Really now, why is that?

'Cause our authors have just discovered they bear a striking resemblance to each of us.

Apparently I, Draco Malfoy, look remarkably like Blueribon...minus being a girl, of course...I'm a guy and proud of it muhahahaa!

And I look like (poor vocab, by the way) Doors apparently...except she's a girl and wears nicer glasses...

Hey you'd make a nice looking girl though there...

And now I'M scared!!!

Hey where do you think this was headed to begin with?

I can't remember...I was distracted by the random direction in which this conversation headed...tangents are NEVER good things...in maths OR conversations!!

Ooo soo many maths jokes...'cause we're gonna integrate back to the story now

Oh, but this was gonna be interesting too...damn distractions

Come on, Harry dear, let's sit down on those comfy cinema seats and get out the popcorn…we don't have to watch what they're doing to our story hint, hint...

You just don't love me anymore, do you, Drakey? You'd find any excuse to abandon me! FAKE SOBS

WAH?!?!?! Of course I love you common I'm here ain't I!!!

Only 'cause Blueribon wrote you to be here! Evil child of a Death Eater!

I AM NOT THE 'EVIL' SON OF A DEATH EATER!!!...

Oh yeah, I forgot your super sexy behind...but you're still evil!

So I'm the evil child of a death eater with a sexy behind...and you'd know all about that wouldn't you...

What are you insinuating, my dear childhood arch-rival turned teenage crush?

Oh, just that (and at this point, Blueribon takes a ten-minute break to think of a come-back!) (Hey I lost my train) (That's no excuse...now carry on typing before we lose readers!) (Have you seen the size of my train...its a TRAIN FOR GOODNESS SAKE!!!...ok) as a teenage crush you spent a lot of time...gazing...at mon derriere

And you don't spend your time watching mine?

...

Are you blushing, my Ice Prince?

No. You're just so damned hot, I'm melting here

Awww...that's the sweetest thing anyone has EVER said to me...except what you said to me when you were drunk at the last premiere party...

I TOLD YOU NEVER TO BRING THAT UP AGAIN...hmm but it is true though...

Shall we go and have a private moment while the next chapter is being shown?

Need you ask... lead the way

**AUTHORS ENTER THE STALLS (FOR THE LAST FEW MINUTES, WE HAVE BEEN WALKING DOWN STAIRS, THEREFORE MISSING SOME OF THE CONVERSATION!!)**

Doors: I wonder where Draco and Harry went?

Blue: Don't worry, they're making out in the men's...it's Hermione and Blaise I'm worried about

Doors: Oh, they're in the ladies...hang on, how do YOU know where Draco and Harry are???

Blue: Ahh Dumbledore never reveals his secret ...(so why should I?)

Doors: I worry about you sometimes, you know that? You are able to get the Potter Puppets into EVERYTHING...and that's NOT a good talent to have!

Blue: Snape, Snape, Severus Snape...hang on, where did that come from??

Doors: I don't know but that's going to be stuck in my head ALL NIGHT NOW!!!! I hate you sometimes, Blue!

Blue: You know you love me really!!! And how now we have officially pissed off our readers perhaps its time to run and hide!!!!

Doors: I agree with you! Unless...we bribe them all with Chinese meals and cookies (that's why I love you half the time!)

Blue: Come to the author's side we have cookies...and we're sparkly!

**SHOUTS CAN BE HEARD OFFSTAGE "GET ON WITH IT!"**

Doors: Do you hear the people sing...of their hatred of this random convo? Should we run now?

Blue: Yeah but first...this is the first of many adverts in our story so get used to them!!!!!

RRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN FFFFFFFFFFFFOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRR IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Doors appears, from around a corner**: The hyperness comes from the fact that we have both had Chinese for dinner and are now high on sweet and sour sauce...so NOT our fault...unless you blame it on Blue, who ORDERED the sweet and sour sauce! I'll be off now before you kill me! Bye bye!


End file.
